


The Fallen Angel - Alice in afterlife

by Ghosthiro62



Category: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Dominion (TV), Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate & Destiny, Free Will, Heaven & Hell, Immortality, Los Angeles, Matter of Life and Death, Redemption, Rescue, Staircase to heaven, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosthiro62/pseuds/Ghosthiro62
Summary: Is there such thing as Fate? Is there Free Will? What if the Angel of Death fell in love with you and offered you immortality and eternal youth? How can two so uniquely different beings find something even remotely close to happiness? Can an Angel become more ...human?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Is there such a thing as Fate? Is there a Free Will? What would you do if you were offered immortality but at a price?

Somewhere in Los Angeles, a girl named Alice was sleeping blissfully unaware of life-changing events that are about to unfold. She did not realize that her fate was decided by the faceless clerks in the celestial offices of Life and Death and that an emissary was sent down to the human world with an assignment to fetch her soul. 

Alice was dreaming about angels. She saw and heard them in the midst of a great and endless universal night. Numerous lights - and these were the angels - swept to and fro, leaving behind a dazzlingly sparkling trace; they flew, it seemed to her, so close that their flame was supposed to turn her to ashes, but she did not feel the heat. She did not feel the danger. She felt love.

Flapping of giant black wings announced the emissary's arrival. The wings folded and disappeared in his back as a tall muscular man in a black cloak with a hood softly stepped on the cement floor of the terrace. Now he simply looked like any other human ...with a few exceptions. He carried a rather exotic looking scythe. After all, Dominic was an Angel of Death. For centuries he helped the departing souls of humans to reach their place in a scheme of things. 

Alice was his next assignment and her fate was carefully arranged according to the rules established by Almighty. The new plague ravaging the United States was to be the cause of death. For now she was sleeping happily clutching a large worn teddy bear. Silky light brown hair spread out over the pillow, the blanket slipped away, exposing the tempting outline of the body. And Dominic liked what he saw. “Beautiful.”

One arm was dramatically thrown to the side, the other holding the bear. Slender wrists, long delicate fingers tipped with brightly colored nails. For some reason, looking at the girl’s hands, he imagined her in an exotic transparent garment sheathing her slender figure, dancing in a torch lit room with a snake around her neck, with wrists and ankles decorated with shiny bracelets. Her skin was smooth and unblemished. Dominic knew that the girl took good care of herself, once he watched how she treated herself with the latest creams and lotions. But why use cosmetics? Youth gave her beauty and freshness, which would not fade for several decades.... A curved slender neck, chest rhythmically rising from breathing, plump gentle mounds of breasts, small, tender, like young plants in his garden.

Dominic gritted his teeth. He himself did not understand why he came here again. For the third time. Usually, having received the assignment, he only once came to "get acquainted" with the client. Then it was enough to observe a little from afar, to evaluate his lifestyle, habits, environment and situation. All of this was useful in his line of work. Therefore, this next visit did not make any sense. He just wanted to look at her. Why? This was the burning question that he could not answer. Angels do not feel. Angels do not care. They have duties and they follow orders. Yet, as he was standing at the foot of the bed, he had a strange new feeling that he had never experienced before. He came to admire the fragile human whose beauty will be broken, destroyed the day after tomorrow. He saw too many of these girls. There was nothing special about her. Except... Ever since he began to “work” with her, he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. He wanted to see her, and for the first time in centuries he felt this new and strange sensation that made him come to her bedroom for the third time.

This was extremely irregular and Dominic was at loss. What to do? Maybe he should take the girl right now, complete the assignment, release the tension? Sometimes he did this to women who were attractive but was unlikely to help. Dominic knew this from somewhere.

But then what?

He had no idea how to get rid of this new feeling. His hand was drawn like a magnet to her face. Silently, he touched her hair, barely touched her smooth forehead. She seemed to feel something, sighed deeply and impulsively turned to one side.

Dominic stepped back sharply. He did not want to wake her.

…Day after tomorrow. Everything will happen the day after tomorrow. It's unavoidable. It’s Fate. The celestial script is running and there is nothing that can be done to stop it. Or could he?


	2. Chapter 2

It was 7:30 in the morning and Alice was busy watching CNN newscast.. The news was depressing. The TV was flashing numbers of the latest novel coronavirus body count when someone started banging on the front door. Alice thought that someone was playing a prank. “Go away! I’ll call the police now!” - Alice threatened but the banging did not cease. “Ok, I am coming!” So she unlatched the lock, and opened the door. And then her eyes went wide open and her mouth opened in a silent scream…  
Beyond the threshold was Death. An angel of death. Rather, he stood - it was clearly a man - in a black cloak, hood, completely hiding his face. He put one hand on the door jamb. And in the other he was holding …a rather large scythe. An Intricate pattern was inscribed on its curved blade.

At first, Alice was simply shocked. What was happening simpler did not fit in her head. It just doesn’t happen! Death, as a person, does not exist. And maniacs and other psychos - they are somewhere there, far away, in films and news on television.  
Alice instinctively blinked. If it does not exist, it must be a hallucination. Still, when she opened her eyes, the hallucination had not disappeared. Leaning on a jamb, he stood in front of her. It seemed to Alice that the unknown face under the black hood was grinning.

She wanted to faint, so as not to see this. 

“This is some kind of masquerade, a practical joke,” prompted the rational part of Alice, not inclined to get scared and believe in scary tales...

“I'm not waiting for anyone!” - she said as loud as possible, and tried to close the door. But the hand of "death" grabbed the door and pushed it wide open. He took a step over the threshold, and Alice fell back into the apartment.

“it is time,” said a deep voice from under the hood seriously. - “Come on, Alice.”

He held out his hand, palm up.

“A maniac!” - prompted a reasonable part of Alice. The actor would not do this, to try and scare the client. "Slowly, back off, try to talk, make contact ..." - suggested its reasonable part.

Slowly Alice took a small step back. The man in black put the scythe in his other hand and stepped closer to her.

“No!”- forgetting about the strategy, Alice called out and backed away. “It doesn’t happen! This is some kind of dream, a nightmare ... - This is a mistake! An error! You are not here for me ... This is some kind of nonsense! Go away! I'll call the police…”

“I am here for you,” a voice came again from under the hood. Now there was no ridicule in him, just a serious voice stating a fact.

"Oh no!" - a thought flashed in Alice’s head. But what if it really is death? What if she ... (that is, “he”) comes like this for everyone when it is his turn? Like in fairy tales. And so, her turn came ...

She stepped back and ...

As in many thrillers - the heroine backs away from the maniac and stumbles - she stumbled and fell backwards.

The figure in black was approaching ... He kept his hand with his turned palm up. Some kind of gallant gesture. As if he wanted to invite her to a dance.

And, like a victim in the same notorious films, Alice frantically tried to crawl away. So ... to the kitchen, there is a knife on the table ... At least something!

Although, what can a kitchen knife do against a scythe in the hands of a hefty guy?

“Wait. Enough.” the man said firmly. And Alice froze, as if that voice had nailed her to the floor. He simply deprived her of her will. “Come with me,” - he nodded to his outstretched hand. “Otherwise, you will die. Choose. There is little time.”

... Many times after watching scary movies or criminal news, Alice thought that if they threatened her, demanding to go somewhere, she would proudly answer: “No, kill me here. I won’t go anywhere, because you will still kill me after torture and dishonor. I’d better die right away with dignity. ”

Alas, in life, everything turned out different. The instinct of self-preservation forces one to make a simple life-saving decision. She held out her hand in response. She herself did not believe that she did this. The man leaned over - for a moment in front of Alice, the outlines of his face flashed, stern, with large features - he took her palm with a warm strong hand and with one deft movement he pulled her up.

Once on her feet, Alice tried to pull away, but the man held her tight. No way out. She was still trying to compose herself when he led her to the exit. Resistance was futile... She herself understood this.

At some point, it seemed to her that she was looking at what was happening from the outside. As she stands on the landing in a short terry dressing gown, with disheveled wet hair - holding by the hand the tall man in a "death suit". And in his other hand is a scythe.

“Don't kill me, please ...” she seemed to hear her voice from afar. Like a squeak.

“Now I will not kill,” the man answered as seriously as before.

Suddenly he made a smooth gesture, as if spreading tall grass with it. And ...

Alice did not understand what had happened.

It seems that the world swam to the side, divided into two parts. In one of them - there was a platform, a staircase going down. In another, another staircase appeared, leading upward, somewhere to infinity, white and monotonous. The steps shone with a soft mother-of-pearl light and seemed marble.

“We are going here,” the man pointed at the staircase.

Alice froze. “A staircase to heaven.” Feeling weak in the legs, she staggered and instinctively clutched the man’s hand.

She thought that at the same time as the two realities are divided, consciousness is also divided into two parts. One part said firmly - you are sleeping, this is just a nightmare, because this can not be. Another one knew for sure that everything was really happening. And she knew what that meant ...

... This is it, - said this, the second part. - It's as simple as in fairy tales and jokes. One day he comes for you and takes you somewhere ...

The horror she just experienced was replaced by a deep hopeless sadness.

“Here we go,” the man showed Alice the stairs.

“Oh no ...” Alice muttered. - “Let me live some more! I'm too early ... to leave!”

“If you don’t go, it will be too late,” - the man unexpectedly said. And this time, his voice seemed to Alice somehow ... gloomy. And he led her up the stairs.He was silent, and Alice was simply lost. At first, she tried to look back, but the man persistently pulled her up. There was nothing around the stairs. Only white fog, like clouds. Several times the man again made gestures, then the stairs changed direction: to the right, to the left... A couple of times they hit landings.  
There was no more fear. Only a bitter realization of the inevitable. And endless sadness.

“I died, huh?” Are you the angel of death? - asked Alice.

“Yes, I am” the man answered, and Alice saw the great black wings spread behind his back and blot out the light. Although she did not see his face under the hood, thought that he finally smiled a little ...

This was too much for poor Alice. Shocking "separation" of realities ... Her legs gave out, the steps in front of the eyes turned into thin, blurry strings. Alice passed out. Floating out of unconsciousness, she heard quite unexpected sounds ... Birds sang - tweeted, flooded with trills. And somewhere nearby ... it seems to her right, water gurgled.

Something cool and pleasant touched her forehead, her cheeks ... She felt coming back to life, feeling stronger with every minute. And there was this smell....

It smelled of something very familiar ... Very familiar and pleasant. Is it really lilac? Alice herself was lying on her back, feeling quite comfortable. It was a good feeling..

What happened, where was she? A thought flashed through her mind before her vision returned.

At first, there was a whitish fog in front of her eyes - just such as she had seen in a hallucination about a high staircase leading up ... The fog disappeared and Alice stared at the face of a man bending over her. He was very close and his giant black wings were now folded behind his back. She saw only him, and felt his hot breath on her skin. But his palms were now cool and wet. He was touching her face, bringing her to life. He felt ...Nice, calm. Reliable.

"Handsome ..." Alice thought distantly. No, not just handsome. But there was a certain masculine beauty in him. Alice liked that.

In front of her stood an incredibly handsome man, which does not exist in the world, barefoot, in leather pants, and in a black, unfastened cloak, worn on a bare, marble-chiseled torso. His head was turned to the side, and the hood hid his face, only leaving a strong chin open to her eyes. Dark, shining eyes.

About forty years old by the looks of it.

For some reason, these features seemed to Alice a little familiar, as if she had seen him before in the crowd, once she gazed out and subconsciously remembered.

What happened? A thin thread of anxiety cluttered in consciousness. Where is she? And what kind of man is this?

It is unlikely that this is a hospital ... Birds, and gurgling water, the smell of lilac and freshness ... Definitely not a hospital.

So ... Alice tried to recall what had happened.

... She had hallucinations about an angel of death with a scythe, then she lost consciousness ... Maybe she ran out into the street, fell there, and this man put her on a bench and helped to recover? But then it turns out that she lost her mind, something was wrong with her ... Maybe she had a stroke but she was so young..  
One way or another, a man needs to be thanked and find out what happened. He probably knows. She stole a look at his face - strong, decisive, so close to her, and, somehow, embarrassed. A halo of male subjugating power emanated from him. The very one from which women melt away, and involuntarily want to surrender.

Alice tried to lean on her elbows and stand up, but he put a hand on her shoulder and forced her to fall back.

“Quiet. Lie still. It's good that you lost consciousness.” - he said in a familiar voice.

Oh yes, that voice was in her vision ... A voice that spoke abruptly, clearly, seriously and imperiously. That same voice ...

"Oh my God!" Alice thought. “I'm still sleeping!” This nightmare is not over! ”

She looked around the man in horror. Below his chin was the familiar black fabric of a long cloak. Now he squatted near the bench on which Alice lay, and near her legs, stood ... a scythe.

With her heart trying to jump out of her chest, Alice jerked convulsively, again trying to sit down. With her adrenaline pumping, she wanted to run. As far as possible, anywhere, just so that this nightmare does not continue.

A strong hand immediately pushed down her shoulders and lowered her back.   
“Lie down!” - the man ordered, and Alice froze, afraid to breathe. - “For your body, a change of reality is traumatic. Give yourself a rest.” - he added a little calmer.

"What?!” - flashed through Alice's head. Change of realities ... What is he talking about? She is in the hands of a madman.

Or she went crazy.

Still... she is alive. Everything is quite real, does not blur. And the man is real... And he, it seems, is not going to kill her.

“Where am I? What have you done to me?” - She asked quietly, her willpower equalizing her tearing breath.

“In the garden by the fountain,” the man answered, as always, seriously and without a smile. “We are at my place,” he pointed with his hand somewhere to the left. Looking there, Alice saw a dark green lawn spreading in every direction. In the distance she saw a big plantation style mansion with a Doric colonnade marking the entrance...   
“Now you will live here,” the man continued. He paused and added: - My name is Dominic.


	3. Chapter 3

A new wave of anxiety swept Alice. “You live here now.” Here in a magical mansion in the middle of nowhere? That sounded so unreal. Her brain was still working over-time trying to process what had happened. Here she is in a short robe talking to a man dressed as the angel of death. She had to admit that this more like an LSD fueled dream. And yet...

“Why do you need me?” - Alice asked quietly. 

Dominic stared at her. “In general, there is no need,” - he answered unexpectedly. As always - seriously. “I just want you to live.”

What does it mean? He wants her to live ... At least he is not going to kill her.   
“Maybe then ... can I come back?” - Alice asked hoping that the answer was “Yes”.

He was silent for a long time before answering. Then he said clearly:  
“No. You can't come back.”

“Why?!” - Alice jumped to her feet. Her fear finally gave way to anger. - “Why?! You kidnapped me! Injected with something ... Or hypnotized! So you can bring me back! I need to go to work, to school!”

He was silent for a long time. But the hanging silence was somehow too intense. Alice wanted to interrupt it somehow. 

“You won’t have to work anymore,” Dominic answered finally. - “Here you will have everything you need. Let's go to the house.” He went to the bench, picked up his scythe, and again offered his hand to Alice. “You need to eat, you haven't had breakfast. And I need to work. I have a lot of work today …” - a strange grin flickered in the corner of his lips.

For a few moments Alice looked at him and again she put her hand in his palm. He led her along the path to the house. They went around tall bushes, with fragrant colorful flowers. They passed several clearings with fountains, and right next to the steps of the mansion was an Olympic-size marble-tiled pool. So beautiful.  
This blissful, fragrant place - a beautiful mansion and a cozy pretty garden - completely did not fit in with an ominous black cloak, scythe and abduction.

“You said you want me to live. That is, you want me to live here with you?”  
“No,” - he paused for a moment and suddenly added. - “Yes.”

Alice was very confused.

“Who do you live with here?”   
“No,” Dominic grinned. - “I live alone.”  
“Do you have a smart home?”  
“Well, yes. He’s probably smart.”  
“Do you always keep your scythe with you?”  
“Yes.”  
“But how then do you walk the streets?”  
“When I appear on the streets, as a rule, they don’t see me.”   
Diminic suddenly turned to her - “Why don’t we go in?” 

As they reached high double doors, they opened by automatically. He put the scythe aside, and ... suddenly Alice was in the air. In one quick motion, he lifted her in his arms, and quickly carried her over the threshold.

“What are you doing?!” - Alice squealed in fright. For some reason, she felt completely uncomfortable ... “This is the way that they bring a bride into the house,” - she thought. So … now she is the bride ... ?!

“Otherwise, the house will not recognize you,” Dominic explained in a neutral tone and lowered her to the floor. Interesting, Alice thought. That means that cameras, photocells, or whatever, installed at the front door, do not let those whom the owner personally did not carry on his hands over the threshold. It must be some kind of magic ...


	4. Chapter 4

Dominic's mind was in flux. He liked to have this girl around, liked the sound of her voice. She was so like a bird, just like birds in his garden. But unlike the birds, she needs answers.  
And he is not ready to answer her questions. Not ready yet. He himself did not fully believe that he had done this - took the girl away.  
He did something unique, something that had never been in history. He interfered.

Ok, Dominic. Focus.

Focus on work and consider how to tell her the truth. And is it worth saying. As long as she considers him a man, the worst she can be afraid of is that he will kill her or torment her. Like a cruel person. Dominic has seen many such people, with some he was familiar just at work. They are. The girl's thoughts are justified.

But how will she perceive the truth?

For centuries Dominic and other paranormal entities like him were viewed as the creatures of unimaginable otherworldly horror. He knew this, sometimes encountered. Sometimes, causing this fear made work easier. It was also fun.  
But then ... Dominic imagined how the girl would crawl into a corner, crouch there and look at him, frantically swallowing the air from horror.

No, he didn't want that to happen. In the beginning - he liked the fear. Then ... very quickly he wanted to see something special in her eyes, thoughts and feelings. What exactly he did not know, but was sure that if he saw, he would know what it is.  
But the most difficult thing was that Dominic had no idea what to do with her. It was impossible to return her. He did not want to. On the contrary, everything inside rebelled at the mere thought that she would be somewhere else.

Never. She will live with him.

The question is how exactly she will live. Dominic was far from ordinary human feelings and motives, but he had long been watching people. He understood that if he made a toy out of her for pleasure, then... what he wanted to see in her eyes will never happen.

On the contrary, hatred will appear. A feeling that he himself did not experience, but knew that people feed him to those who offend them. And it will hurt him, for some reason it will hurt ...

But then what to do with it? Should she have any function, the meaning of being in his house? No one lives without meaning, even birds in his garden exist in order to delight him with their trills.

Okay. Dominic grinned.

What exactly to do with her, he will decide in the evening. Because now there is really a lot of work. The disappearance of the girl has changed reality, and, no one was relieved of responsibility. On the contrary, now on his shoulders there is responsibility for the girl, and for everything connected with her disappearance.

It is good that he had perfect control over himself. He wanted to make sure that she begins to feel at ease, and then … come, pick her up and make her his.

And yes ... so that she is not afraid of him. Or was afraid ... but looked forward to a bittersweet mixture of fear and pleasure.

That was important to him.


	5. Chapter 5

"You promised to explain me over dinner ... " - she reminded Dominic softly. She was hoping that if she speaks softly, he will not be angry.

"Eat more," came the reply. He was silent and then added. - "And let's agree."

"About what?" - Alice's swallowed hard. So he wants an "agreement." Rather, now he will confront her with the fact about how "their" life will continue to flow. And this is hardly something completely harmless.

Dominic barely cracked a smile.

"You will eat this meat now because I do not know what will happen to you next.:

... Hmm ... Maybe he wanted to say: "I don't know what I'll do with you next!"

"Then, I will tell you the truth," Dominic continued calmly. "And you ... won't cry and scream."

"What?!" - Alice was amazed. - "We agree that I will not cry and scream? About it…"

\- Yes.

"Why? And if you tell me something that I …"

"Because I don't want you to cry and scream," - he answered.

"Okay," Alice answered softly. - "I will try to"

And she began to scurf down the steak. A strange smile appeared in the corner of Dominic's lips, or a smile, while he watched her deftly wielding a fork with a knife.

"That's it," Alice said. It would even be funny ... All this time he carefully watched how she ate. Like a stern dad watching that her daughter copes with the morning porridge.

"Yes. You are stronger when you eat, " - Dominic said calmly, and he himself put down the fork. He stared into her eyes. "Who do you think I am?"

So I want to know this, Alice thought, this is a question for him ... What if this is a provocation?

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "I think you are ... an unusual person who dresses up as 'death' and for some reason ... kidnaps girls."

He looked at her for a couple of moments. As if he doubted ... And Alice suddenly realized why he had forced her to set the table and the rest. "Yes, he puts off the moment of explanation!" - she guessed. - "Afraid of my reaction ?! Why does he care? "

"No, I'm not a human, Alice," he finally said. "I am one of those whom you call angels of death. I have a different nature.

"What?" - Alice thought, as if she had been hit with a bat on the head, and so far there are no emotions.

She did not want to "cry and scream." What an incredible thing he said.

She admitted such an option. She suspected that Dominic is an otherworldly higher being. An Angel of Death?! This cannot be true?! Angels exist only in the stories of the Bible. Or is he really crazy. A madman who is sure of what he is saying. But she is normal! She needs the truth.

"But you promised to tell the truth ..." she looked upset.

Dominic's face twitched.

\- I'm not lying. I'm not crazy, " - he said with subtle bitterness in his voice.

"Dominic!" - Alice looked up at him. "Well, do you understand what you are saying?" It doesn't happen! We live in the real world, material, ordinary! I believe in God, and in the soul of each of us! But not the legends about death with a scythe!

"Look, and let's finish …"

\- With what?! - Alice was afraid that he would finish the explanation, since she did not believe.

"With your mistrust," he answered seriously. - Look at me. He smiled wryly. "Watch me" - he got up and spread his giant black wings.

"Touch it," he ordered.

Alice swallowed frantically and held out a trembling hand to touch his wings. And then she drew back ...

"Oh, my God!" - She whispered. - "It's impossible."

Another moment - and his image was completely blurred. Alice was sitting at the table, but Dominic vanished.

... When he "appeared" back - literally in a couple of moments - she knew exactly that it really happened. The man lost his "materiality", and then regained it. Alice finally realized that Dominic did not inject her with psychotropic drugs, did not hypnotize her. And her frightened mind did not throw strange "glitches". Everything was real.

She did not faint. And not even scared. The world turned upside down in an instant. The reality was not at all what Alice thought. "Curiouser and curiouser". This is how it is. She was probably silent for a couple of minutes. And Dominic looked at her intensely studying.

So, he is an Angel of Death. So what…? What does he want from her


	6. Chapter 6

When she looked up at Dominic, he explained:

"You have a soul, and you have a body." When the body dies, the soul leaves. It can then be born in another body. We have only ourselves, the essence. It can take any image. Material or not. We are free to handle matters.

"I already noticed that!" - flashed in Alice's head.

"But you eat ..." she said perplexedly. "As a human..." as if this "mismatch" was the most important.

"When you stay in material form for a long time, you need to eat to nourish it. Though less than you, " - he answered. And Alice noticed relief in his face

Well, Alice thought, the first news is good: life after death exists. The second is worse. She, it seems, is already in this "afterlife".

"I died, huh?" She asked, feeling a sense of doom. "And you brought me here to your place?"

"You already asked. No. On the contrary, you did not die, " - he said, and fell silent

"And I? - Alice once again looked into his face. - Am I one of your "projects"?

He paused.

"You were my "project," he answered finally. - on my list. You were supposed to die this morning. I organized everything. You should have gone to college in your car. Three cars would collide. You and another driver would die. You are from a traumatic brain injury. He is from a fracture of the sternum and spine. A third would become disabled after resuscitation. It happened to them. And you…

"And you took me to yourself," Alice finished for him. - Why?

The picture was taking shape ...

But Alice couldn't understand what she was feeling now. It turns out that Dominic, being an angel of death, saved her life. And yet ... she did not feel much gratitude to him. She is alive. She didn't die, although she was supposed to die.

\- "Why?" - She repeated, looking intently at him.

He was silent. The face became completely impenetrable. Like a mask. He was silent as he thought of how he would answer. During this morning and evening, she managed to recognize his habit.

"I do not know. I didn't want you to die, " - he finally answered. Somehow he answered so carefully, obviously carefully choosing words.

\- But! - It dawned on her again. - "Since you can control reality, if you can direct events, can't you direct events towards ... my survival ?! Dominic, please …"

\- I can't! I cannot direct events towards survival. Only towards death. I work one way.

\- And who can? Maybe there is someone else that you can ... ask for it ?! - Alice did not let up.  
As usual, Dominic paused before answering.

\- I can't.. Surely - SHE can. But asking HER is useless. This is either part of HER plans or not.

And Alice experienced a strange relief ...

\- Who is SHE? Alice asked tenaciously.

"You call her Fate, " - replied Dominic. - "It is from HER that we receive the" lists. " She always acts by the will of the Almighty


	7. Chapter 7

I want to explain something to you," - Dominic said. - "Do not shake. I won't do you any harm, ". Dominic brought her over to a full-length mirror. One hand again slipped around her waist, another drew around the contour of the collarbone, chin ... Slightly pulled back, forcing her head back slightly. "What do you see?"  
"Tenderness, beauty, grace," he continued in a deep, firm voice. He raised her hand with his other hand. Alice no longer knew what to feel when her hand was again in Dominic's big palm. She obediently followed his movements.

... And was forced to admit that he was right. She liked her body and she took good care of it.

"Look: a graceful, beautiful bend," - apparently he was referring to her hand. - "In an accident, all this would have been broken, crumpled. If there had been no accident, years would have passed, and all this would have disappeared. Sometimes it seems to me that I see how time takes away all of this ... Your bodies get tired of time. But your body will not get tired now. I have taken care of that. If you may not care what happens, but I do. I won't let you lose it all. You will not grow old and you will not die, I want it so. And so it will be."

Alice thought she was suffocating. She felt as if she had lost her ability to breathe. "I want it so. And so it will be, "echoed in her ears. Sure, who does not want to live forever? Well, maybe not forever, but a very long time - like, say, elves in fantasy books. Most people want that. But still..What Dominic condemned her to is now clear. Loneliness in a golden cage, from which she cannot escape, simply because otherwise she will die. Loneliness with a fluffy bear and this otherworldly creature.

An endless existence that awaits her, bored, will seem like a meaningless series of monotonous days. Alice considered herself smart, and her feelings clearly suggested that this would be so.

Alice was furious.

You can not yell at him, you can not show aggression. All you can do is say, as with a wild, intelligent predator that you need to tame, persuade. Try to explain and agree.

Dominic was silent for a long time, peering at her face. And Alice, by her willpower, made her breathing even out.

"Listen," she said carefully, "many dream not to grow old and live forever." Just, you know ... We humans are different from you. We need other people, we must communicate with them. We need to go somewhere, do something, work somewhere. I ... I can just go crazy here, alone. Even without a TV, without the Internet, in the end ... I'm not sure that it is ... better.

"You won't be alone," snapped Dominic. - I'll be with you.

"Only with you?!" - Alice could not stand it...

"Yes, I will not take other people," he said calmly. "You will have everything you want. Except for the Internet. It is impossible here. Over time, you become attached to me, you will feel better.

Strange, but she lost her fear. Rather, the anger from his words about "get attached" overpowered all other feelings.

"Will I get attached to you? Are you counting on this?" - She asked with venom. - "You know, there is such a thing as "Stockholm syndrome" when the victim begins to feel an unhealthy sympathy for his kidnapper. You count on it, yes? I will decide to be a living toy that will follow you around, with which you can sleep at least every day ...

And suffocated from anger... And what am I essentially afraid of, Alice thought ... What? That he would hit her in anger. Hardly. Not for that took her. Rape ... Yes, maybe. She clearly attracts him. Well ... it's scary, but ... not deadly.

The worst thing is this loneliness alone with death, to which he condemned her.

The worst has already happened.

His face twitched.

"No," he answered. - But over time, we will have sex. There will be no others, and in the end ... you will like me, "the latter as if he had said it somehow uncertainly, as if checking for taste, how it sounds.

"The bastard is self-confident! Damned Angel! " Alice thought. So this is how it is!

He has everything planned out and recorded. How will she suffer here from idleness and loneliness. How to reach for him. As a result ...

And after all, the most vile thing that, perhaps, one day, will happen. She just can't stand it. The brain will begin to think that this death is better than complete loneliness, when there is no one to exchange a word with. And the body will ask for male affection, because she is a young healthy girl ... Reason will begin to look for loopholes to justify communication with Dominic, will come up with a love for him, to surrender to him ...

"No," she said firmly, looking into his face. "It won't be like that." I don't want to see you at all! Better to be alone!"

Everything went wrong as he wanted. Not this way!

Dominic told her who he was and saw in her eyes ... Not fear. Another feeling. The outrage seems to be called so. Outrage and condemnation. Rejection.

She did not accept him. With his function, with his role, with his meaning of life. Himself. After all, the meaning of existence for him and people like him is to do his job. The normal honest work for which they exist.

And instead of gratitude ... Oh no, she thanked him all the same! Threw a bone to a hungry lion. For some reason, Dominic came up with such a comparison. And all evening he reminded himself of this hungry predator, who is forced to walk in circles around the longed-for victim, instead of rushing at it. Moreover, who makes him do circles?

Dominic grinned. He forces himself to make new circles instead of one liberating jump.

But in the end ... He knew that his calculation should work. They have a lot of time, Alice does not even imagine how much. He can wait. He needs to tame her


	8. Chapter 8

They spent days in silence. He was away and she tried to occupy herself with useful activity. Fortunately, the house was well stocked with books and movies on DVD, Still, Alice yearned for normal human interaction. She wanted to laugh together, share her thoughts, hear something in return ... He only fulfilled her wishes - any, by the way - she now had a refrigerator (working without a power cord, Alice called it "magic"), and a lot of products for cooking . And even ... a computer (also completely autonomous).

There was no Internet connection, but all the necessary programs were on the computer. So, she decided to translate books in the library into English from various languages. Apparently, Dominic liked it.

\- Well, then you try to promote them to the publishing house later, what if they take it? She asked. "I'm a linguist, why not translate your amazing library."

"Yes. They will, " - he answered shortly. Only in his eyes did Alice feel something like ... admiration. "I can check your text later," - he added.

Of course, she did not mind. A creature that speaks all languages of the earth without exception...

So a week after appearing in the mansion, she even got a "job". Sometimes Alice just wanted to cry, and not translate, cook or swim in the pool ... But she forced herself. The time that one spent had to be filled with something, preferably with some constructive activity. Alice understood this. And held on ... Forced herself to get up in the morning and live, as if she always lived here.

That evening, she was waiting for Dominic impatiently. He promised to call her mother to announce that all is well and that she is moving on with her life. There was no connection to the outside world so Alice came up with something. Dominic will call from her cell phone and in her boice and can record the conversation. She really wanted to hear her mother's voice. It's like building a bridge to her former life.

"It will hurt you," said Dominic separately. But he promised to fulfill the request.

And he did it. Returning to the mansion, Alice found him in the lobby, sitting relaxed on the couch.

\- Hello! - Alice settled nearby on the couch. I was somehow worried ... Did I make a record, would I give it to her. He seemed to promise, but he suddenly decided that she should not build such bridges to her former life.

"Hello. Here is your phone, " - Dominic took a cellphone from the folds of his black cloak.

Alice eagerly grabbed the phone. Yes ... the recording of the conversation with my mother was right here on the screen, Dominic prepared everything.

"Thank you ..." - Alice was trembling..

Mom, Mom ... Tears immediately swelled in her eyes as soon as she heard her own voice. Dominic told her, in Alice's voice, that she "was doing well, settled in the dormitory ...", and in response she said: "My dear, I didn't really believe ... You are so good! Won an internship! You are so brave and talented ... ".

When the recording was over, Alice dropped the phone on the sofa, covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

Mom believes in her "internship", mom loves her, mom is waiting for her ... And, probably, she is already telling everyone what a great, smart daughter she has.

It was bitter, painful ... it was like someone stabbed her and was cutting her up slowly, Alice thought.

Tears continued to flow. Maybe it was her mother's voice that broke through the dam that she built when she got here.

"You're crying," = she suddenly heard Dominic's firm, but sort of bewildered voice. - "What should I do?"

"What should I do! What an insensitive creature!" Alice thought and sobbed harder.

"Hug me ..." she whispered in a low voice. "Just a hug ..."

"Give me a hug…"

She wants him ... For a moment, Dominic froze. Her voice simply brought everything in focus. He didn't touch her for seven days, from those painfully sweet minutes when he carried her to sleep, and then he touched his lips to her half-open mouth.

"Give me a hug…"

Dominic stopped himself. He saw people hug each other, meeting or saying goodbye, as mothers and fathers hug their children. How friends hug each other in a difficult moment. She needs this.

But when he was there in an instant and scooped up the girl in his arms, it was probably ... too eager. Holding back the inner trembling, he held her tight with some previously unknown instinct. Not with the instinct of death, with the instinct of a man. Protector, patron.

She sobbed, buried her face in his chest and ... wept more. Small, thin, defenseless. It seemed to Dominik that he was holding a bird in his hands. With fragile bones and fluffy feathers. Alice's loose hair was very fluffy.

The same unknown instinct forced him to put his hand on her head. And then Dominic only hesitantly stroked her head, barely touching soft hair with his palm. What if she did not like, what if she was still afraid ...

But the girl did not pull away, did not twitch. She continued to sob, her fragile shoulders trembling at his fingertips. For some reason, it seemed to Dominica that she had lost weight these days, even though he seemed to provide her with normal human nutrition.

Something changed inside him. He was feeling her pain and her sorrow. He simply would have given everything to the last drop of his fake blood so that she would never cry again.

"Shh ..." Dominic said quietly. He wanted to tell her something. Dominic simply had no idea what to say in such cases. - "Everything will be fine. I will take care of everything."  
It must have sounded so unusual from his lips, so strange that ... it seemed to him as if she smiled at him in the chest. The sobs began to decline. Gradually she fell silent in his arms.

... And Dominic understood the human expression "dizzy with joy." And he kept her, already quiet, with her wet face buried in him, and everything seemed to spin - in his head and around, and the body, so close to her fragile body, seemed to spin and straighten.

When she completely calmed down, he could not stand it. He gently brushed away a strand of that fluffy hair away from her face. She looked at him bewilderedly, even helplessly, with slight anxiety. But she did not pull away.

... And, as if diving into the abyss, bent down, touched his lips to her tear-stained cheek. Once, softly, lightly. Second…

Wow, he thought. Human tears turn out to be salty in taste. He did not know, even though he had read about it in books many times.

The girl suddenly flinched a little, as if she suddenly woke up, squealed strangely, and pulled back sharply.

This hurt inside. As if she stabbed him with a knife. Dominic realized that he was was feeling ...As a person


	9. Chapter 9

Dominic's arms were ... surprisingly comforting. Unshakable, firm, in one motion he took her under his protection. However, no matter how mixed feelings she had for him, Alice already knew that he was protecting her.

And all this week he did everything possible for her.

It's just not so easy to get used to Angel of Death taking care of you.

... So ... well. The floodgates of her sorrow opened and the tears flowed, And then ... Then she started to calm down, and his big hand was awkwardly stroking her head. And when she looked into his eyes, she saw a dark abyss. Yet, it turns out, she thought ... This abyss is not at all sinister.

Only when his lips gently touched her cheeks, then again - closer to her lips, swollen from tears, she seemed to wake up.

Wait! Wait! - her brain screamed.

She jerked and pulled away from him. They were silent for almost a minute, Alice dropping her eyes, and Dominic looked at her with a burning gaze, and seemed to be breathing heavily. And she felt a strange guilt, light but unpleasant remorse. After all, she asked for a hug, for his support. Support for someone who should not support anyone at all or be warm. And then she pushed it away.

"Sorry ... Thank you... But I ... can't ..." Alice said very quietly. - Sorry ...

"I won't do you any harm," he replied clearly and separately, peering at her face. - Why?

"I ... I can't ... I'm not ready," Alice heard herself say the usual thing that women say so often. And often they hear in response: "when will you be ready?". Alice was afraid to hear it.

Dominic did not answer. He abruptly got up and left the hall.

Alice sighed sadly. She was in pain again. This time just from this situation ...

He was offended. Gone.

For a long time?

But she really is not ready for the rest!

"Have a drink," she heard suddenly. Dominic returned silently. Sometimes Alice thought that in some cases he does not walk, but glides above the ground.

He handed her a glass of water brought from the kitchen. Alice took the glass, and, looking at it with a deep gratitude, drank. And maybe it was more than gratitude …

"I cannot get your family back," said Dominic and sat down on the sofa, a little further from her than she wanted. "But I want you to feel good." I don't want you to cry. What should I do?"

Alice was silent for a while, exhaled, then said:

"You ... probably you are the best angel of death ... in the world." But you should... try to be a little more human ... Behave more like us, as people ...

\- What do you mean? - He asked in surprise.

... Of course, Alice did not know that now he was ready to agree to almost everything. Even to wait another whole month when something again throws her into his arms.

Because at the moment when he handed her a glass of water, he saw the same thing in her eyes. Almost that. A glimpse of what he needs. And it made him feel like flying.

During his life, Dominic flew a lot, but only now he realized what a real flight was. Apparently, because of this, they accomplish feats, he thought.

"Well, look, for example ... do you ever smile?"

\- I am smiling.

\- Show me!

Dominic looked at her and smiled his crooked smile.

"Well, yes ... That's how you smile ..." Alice said. - Try to smile well somehow ... more like a human.

"I'm not a human," Dominic answered.

Alice sighed. Perhaps here she went too far. Maybe it is hard to make smile at someone's request, but she demands it from death. She would have to make him laugh somehow well, she thought. We will try.

"Well, that's complicated," she said aloud. "Or look ... if I ask you about yourself ... What are you saying to me?" Nothing.

"When there is something to answer - I answer." - he said

"It's hopeless... " - thought Alice. But then she composed herself. Let's face it, he only lives a week in the same house with a human. And most of the time they have not seen each other.

\- But you do not answer! Although I'm sure there is something to answer! For example, what do you do in your free time?

"I spend time with you."

Alice began to think that he was just mocking her.

\- And when I was gone ?! You don't understand what I mean ?! Dominic, I mean that ...

He was silent for a while, apparently hesitating. Then he answered slowly:

\- I read. Watching movies. I look at the garden. I'm training.

Oh ... well already something! Alice wanted to catch him with a question about her favorite books, but then something more interesting came to light.

\- Are you training? - she was surprised. - What do you mean?

"I keep fit," - he smiled this time quite sincerely." And added with a touch of guile. - Do you want to see?

\- Of course! ... If this is not something terrible ... - she added, thinking that the "training" of death can be something dangerous.

"Not terrible," assured her Dominic with the same smile. He got up and ... threw off his black cloak, remaining in black tight-fitting trousers, army boots. She could not take her eyes from his muscular torso.

"Wow! Good looking specimen!" - flashed in Alice's head

He raised his hand, and the scythe, leaning against the sofa, jumped by itself into his waiting hand. No worse than a monk from the Shaolin monastery.

Alice looked in silent amazement. Amazingly beautiful!

And in general .. tall, strong, dark-skinned with his unusual weapon that turned into a deadly whirlwind, he was magnificent.

"Awesome!" - She said sincerely when the whirlwind began to subside. He was not a human, so Alice did not see drops of sweat on the muscular torso, black hair did not stick to her forehead, but he breathed a little harder often than usual. And ... smiled at her much more openly. And he was clearly pleased with the effect.

He fell again on the couch, and Alice was silent.

"What do you read?" - She finally asked. For some time the conversation was sticking, it was impossible to miss this thread ... - Just ask you, Dominic, do not answer the "book"! It's obvious!

"Almost everything you, humans, write. Everything is popular. One needs to understand your trends.

"Well, what do you like?" - clarified Alice.

\- Miscellaneous. For example ... I liked what they wrote at the beginning and middle of the last century. Books of Hemingway, Irwin Shaw, Cronin. They are accurate. About your life and suffering.

\- Do you like science fiction? - Alice smiled.

\- Not really.

"Well, see, Dominic!" You ... you can! - Alice wanted to clap her hands with joy. "Or, tell me, do you have friends, do you communicate with each other?"

\- Colleagues. Sometimes. On business.

\- And humans... Maybe you were friends with one of the people?

Dominic thought for a moment. Then he said, as if arguing:

\- Two hundred years ago there was one scientist. From the initiates. There are those - those who know how everything works. Know about us, for example. I came to him sometimes. To talk. I enjoyed talking to him. And he was not afraid of me. I guess ... we were friends.

\- And then what?

\- Then he died. He was not my client. Just dead.

There was no sadness in Dominic's voice, but Alice felt a little sad.

What kind of joyless life does he have? They hardly communicate with each other. They don't watch a movie together, they don't play football, they don't drink beer, they don't go outdoors, they don't have parties... And the only "friend" died two centuries ago. She wanted to stroke his hand. He was so unhappy actually.

"Let's go," Alice stood up. - I made a salad. And then we can watch a movie together. What do you like? And ... yes, if you don't tell me your impressions of my salad, then I ...

Dominic raised his eyebrows questioningly, showing a desire to know what exactly she would do in this case.

Alice waved her hand:

\- I'll ask you myself.

And for the first time Alice no longer felt alone in this magical world.


	10. Chapter 10

The window was open, bright moonlight flooded the room. Dominic was lying on a big bed like Alice’s. He seemed to be sleeping like an ordinary person. Even under a blanket thrown to the waist. Except it was hard to call it a dream. He writhed on the bed. His beautiful face was distorted by a grimace, then he moaned, then growled, squeezed a sheet with his fingers, bent, as if he was crucified on a rack.

Alice’s heart sank in pain. This was probably why he almost never slept... It is clear that he does not like if every time he sees in a dream something terrible, causing his whole being to writhe from an unbearable feeling. She did not know what feeling it was, but saw that it was simply unbearable. Alice sat on the edge of the bed, bent down to him, reached out and gently shook his shoulder.

“Dominic! Wake up! This is just a dream!” - she whispered.

At the sight of his torment, tears welled up in her eyes. At that moment, it seemed to her that no one deserved such torture.

The rounded strong shoulder under her arm tensed, he twitched, opened his eyes, turned to her - and Alice did not see recognition in those eyes. He was still asleep.

“Who are you?!” he growled, and ... his fingers locked around her neck. In one motion, he pushed her on the bed. His eyes seemed insane, like that of a man who had wandered for a long time in a maze and now does not believe anyone anymore.

Suddenly there was nothing to breathe, Alice desperately tried to wriggle free. But it was ... like she was trying to move a mountain. Impossible.

Panic struck in the throat, in the head ...

“Who are you?” He repeated a little more calmly.

“It's ... I ... Ali...” she croaked.

For another moment he continued to squeeze her throat, then the gaze of black eyes began to clear up. He slowly exhaled, let go of her throat and fell back.

Alice coughed, rubbed her throat, confused, with her hand. Painfull. There will be bruises. Belated horror squeezed his heart, and powerless tears flowed down his cheeks. What happened was both scary and insulting. Even though she understood that Dominic was not here to blame.

\- Why did you come? - He turned his head on his side and looked seriously at her.

“You were moaning ... screaming ... growling ...” she managed. “I could not leave you tormented.”

Dominic abruptly looked away and exhaled.

“I could kill you. Accidentally.” - he said. He was silent for a while and added. - “Sorry. Never do that.”

\- How?! - Alice stood up on her elbows. - You felt bad! I couldn’t just listen to your screams! ... You would not be able to - you couldn’t ... - she added quieter and calmer.

“Could not,” he repeated, as if echoing. Again turned to her. - Therefore, I do not like to sleep. As always. Everytime.

\- What do you dream about? - carefully, afraid to lose the moment, asked Alice.

He threw his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. Was silent for a while.

\- The room. Big, but "cramped." People scream, cry. They are being hurt. They are being tortured. There is a rack, tools, a wheel. A lot of things, ”he said slowly with effort. “I will not tell you everything.”

“Are you being tortured?” - Alice asked quietly. She hesitantly reached out and stroked his shoulder. He started, and she pulled her hand away.

“No,” he said harshly. - “I'm the torturer.”

\- Are you an executioner?

“No,” Dominic shook his head and opened his eyes. He stared at Alice. - I look. And ... I lead this. I supervise this torture.

For a few moments Alice tried to comprehend what she heard. Unlike Dominic himself, she had little doubt what kind of dream it was. Why would suddenly an angel of death, indifferent and calm, see this? No, there is a simple reason. Dominic dreams about his past life. What was the "before." Before he “appeared”, he realized himself to be an angel of death.  
And that means that before that he was ... a man. Just a bad person. Maybe for this, someone at the top determined his future fate like this: plunged into a soulless continuous work, forced him to do what he had done before - to take others' lives.

Alice cringed. How ... well, how can she accept this? How to accept that her Dominic - caring ... even gentle, reliable, who twice saved her live - once tortured people. It doesn’t matter that he didn’t hold the instruments of torture in his hands. So much worse.

\- Do you want to talk? Dominic asked tensely as the silence dragged on.

“No ... I just think,” she answered. “You ... were the executioner?” The main executioner?

\- I do not know! He almost barked. His eyes flashed predatory angrily. - I do not like to think about it.

“Okay ...” Alice decided to herself. If she dreamed of something like this, and she suspected that it was her past, then she also would not want to think about it. It’s too complicated, I don’t want to know such things to myself.

\- And then what in a dream? She asked carefully. Suddenly, the sequel will shed light on exactly who he was.

Dominic exhaled.

“Sometimes I wake up in the dungeon.” But sometimes - like today. I see the fire. I look at the candle. For some reason, it hurts me inside. And scary. And then come ... people. I fight, but there are a lot of them. Then they dragged me somewhere ... And they kill me. Tearing to pieces, - he finished.

“At what point did I wake you?” - quietly and again very carefully asked Alice.

\- When they came. When I need to fight.

“I see,” she smiled at the corner of her lips. “That's why you attacked me.”

“Yes,” and he shut up.

So, that’s how, Alice thought. He was an executioner - or someone that people hated. Or maybe he went against his superiors, and he was ordered to be executed. The executioner, whom he himself was brutally killed.

In general, it is understandable ... Although it is not clear where this happened. But when - you can guess. Surely, a little over five hundred years ago.

Seeing that he seemed to calm down, although he was not in the mood to talk, Alice turned to him (keeping a little distance), propped her head on her hand and said softly:

“Dominic, do you understand that this ... maybe that ... what happened to you before.” And ... what if you remember, understand ... Maybe you can stop working "with this." Stop being death.

He twitched, turned to her. His eyes flashed ...fear. And the pain. A hand suddenly extended in her direction and imperiously laid on her cheek. With his thumb, he picked up and squeezed her chin.

“Remember,” he said. And at the same time he seemed to be breaking something indescribable inside - I can’t think about it. It is impossible! Never! And one cannot get out of this. That is my point. We do not stop being ourselves. I will not change work. Do not tell me about it! Do not say, hear!

The face acquired a predatory, terrible expression, the hand holding her face tensed harder.

“Good ...” Alice gently touched his brush, as if she wanted to tame a wild beast. So now he seemed. She averted his predatory hand from her face. “Good ... I get it.” Just don’t worry…

Dominic exhaled again and leaned back.

\- I am sorry. Please ... ”he said with pain in his voice. “I really can't think of that.It is impossible. But ... I didn’t want to scare you.”

“Good ...” Alice said as calmly as possible. And she began to get up. She seemed to be best off now. If It will be necessary, she will come again and wake him. “Not afraid. But…”

\- Do not leave! - Dominic screamed. He turned over sharply and hung over her, putting his elbows on both sides of Alice. Her heart beat faster with anxiety and a sharp, overwhelming sensation of his proximity. Predatory, strong proximity. Dangerous and sweet.

Black eyes glowed.

\- that’s it?! - he asked. “You ... can't ... be with me after that?” Or ... Yet ... will you accept me? His face twisted, hope flashed in his eyes.

“I'll try ...” Alice whispered subtly and quietly. “I'll try to accept ...”

“Accept me ... as it is, please ... Because ... I cannot live without you,” hot lips approached her face, slowly, confidently and uncertainly at the same time. “If you ... cannot be with me ... I will die,” he breathed.

“You can't die.” You are an angel of death, - Alice exclaimed.

\- I do not know. It seems to me ... I’ll die, ”he leaned very close, firm lips touched her lips - easily, as if expecting her reaction. Then he pulled back.

\- Alice ... Tender, sweet ... - with one hand he touched her hair, pressed to her cheek. - Belo... - and stopped short.

“Say ... this ...” Alice whispered, catching his eyes.

“Beloved ...” he gasped desperately directly into her lips.

And, covered her lips with his own.

And Alice ...

Oh my God! I don’t care who he is.

I love him, after all.

A strong, hot hand frantically crushed a silk nightgown, touched its skin hotly, and forced it to bend towards it. Her lips tormented her sweetly, then let go, and he caught her thin moans, whispered: "sweet, gentle ... Alice ... my love...".

And she... "Fell" into his hands. In his life, in his world


End file.
